Confía en mí
by Elmund9
Summary: Azula tiene como misión borrar una idea de la mente del Avatar.


**El truco para escribir es sentarse y hacerlo sin dar tantas vueltas (resultados no garantizados).**

 **Este fic me lo dedico a mi mismo porque soy mi principal lector XD.**

 **(La verdad ea que era para el crossover de Inception para el Foro del** **Cometa de Sozin pero se me paso la fecha :p)**

Confía en mí

Las calles estaban hechas de gelatina, las pequeñas casas de chocolate con techos de miel. Los ciudadanos de la ciudad eran ovejas vestidas con túnicas naranjas y se podían ver postes con el simbolo de los Nómadas Aire colgados revoloteando en el cielo anunciando un festival, en medio de una plazuela un niño bailaba.

El sueño infantil de un niño, que se presentaba como una caja de dulces que Azula estaba dispuesta a destrozar, era tal su deber como la princesa de la Nación Fuego, llegar al fondo del conciente del Avatar y eliminar del monje la noción de que el era el Avatar, nunca nadie había podido borrar una idea pero Azula estaba determinada a conseguirlo.

Ella era la única humana de la ciudad, pero aun así el monje le sonrió cuando la vio deteniendo su danza, ella sonrió de vuelta para evitar alertar la mente del Avatar del peligro. El niño siguió danzando y ella se preguntó por primera vez como conseguiria llegar al segundo nivel en medio de tantas ovejas-persona.

-Disculpa, ¿me ayudarías a encontrar a mi hermano?- preguntó resistiendo el deseo de ordenar o burlarse.

-¡Por supuesto!- el niño, Aang, exclamó y se dirigió a Azula en una esfera de aire.

Ambos se alejaron del festival, por lo que ninguno se percato de una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos dorados que los saludaba desde una fuente.

En un lugar solitario, la maestro fuego golpeó al Avatar y desempaco su mochila para utilizar la maquina, él recostado en un árbol y Azular de una rama a la cual comenzó a cepillar con su fuego volviendola frágil y que se romperia un poco después de que la princesa se sentara sobre ella.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por un lugar tormentoso, hacia un templo en una montaña, el maestro aire intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos con una sonrisa, pero Azula era buena para leer personas y la culpa y vergüenza en el niño la llenaban de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano? -Aang preguntó, intentando hacerse una idea de a quien buscaban.

-Parecido a mi -Azula contestó intentado calmar su enfado.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del templo, un lugar vacio y frío, donde solamente la muerte rondaba.

-No hay nadie aquí -la princesa dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo fácil que sería llegar al tercer nivel.

-No, no hay nadie -el niño reafirmó con cabeza baja -Solo quedo yo.

Azula entendía la soledad y el teror de ella, por eso le alegraba que fuera el Avatar y no ella la que estuviera en esa situación.

El niño caminó al centro de la habitación y sonrió con tristeza, después dio su espalda a Azula. Ella sonrió ante la facilidad de esto, caminó hacia él con la finalidad de noquearlo, pero antes de hacerlo unos pasos suaves la detuvieron. Ambos se giraron a la puerta para ver a la intrusa.

Era una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados y cabello negro que tenía serpentinas del festival.

-¡Azula! ¡Te amo! -la mujer dijo de la nada y su voz se volvió un eco frio que resonaba por cada rincón del lugar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -la princesa exclamó de la nada -¡Tu no me amas! ¡Nadie me ama!

Sin saber cuales eran los sentimientos que la apresaban la muchacha salió huyendo de la habitación en sentido contrario de la mujer, no se detuvo hasta sentir el frio de la lluvia sobre su piel, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

Se sentía tan fría y débil, pero no había nadie que la fuera a socorrer, nadie temía de ella en este ridículo sueño del Avatar.

-¿Estas bien? - el avatar preguntó tras ella mientras con su mano formaba un paraguas con agua control -Tu madre esta..

-¡ELLA NO ES MI MADRE! -Azula dejo las lagrimas correr finalmente, y continuó hablando entre dientes - Mi verdadera madre no me amaba...porque soy un monstruo..

Aang miró a Azula extrañado, él solo podía ver a una niña llorando, sola como él en este extraño inhóspito mundo, quería ayudarla a que calmara su dolor.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano y se que te sentiras mejor!

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- Azula gritó mientras lo encaraba -¡Soy tu enemiga! ¡No entiendes! ¡Estupido!

-Te ayudare Azula - Aang sentencio con fuerza, el sol finalmente se volvió presente y los envolvio - Se quien eres, y te ayudare.

Los labios del maestro aire se alzaron y él tenido su mano a Azula.

-Confía en mi.

La princesa aun tenía lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, pero sin dudarlo tomo la mano de él. Todo se volvió un mar de imágenes y por primera vez en su vida Azula fue arropada por la luz de la esperanza.

Azula despertó en la prisión, los dos guardias mirando todo con detenimiento, el niño comenzó a abrir sus ojos grises, los cuales cayeron sobre los dorados de ella. Sin decir palabra la princesa atacó a uno de los guardias y el niño se liberó de sus ataduras para con un ataque de aire noquear al otro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora hay que escapar de aquí!- Aang dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo un plan -Azula no podía evitar contagiarse por el animo del niño, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron en las esposas dejo de sonreír -Implica volver a atarte.

-No te preocupes. ¡Confió en ti!

Quizás ya no estaba dentro de un sueño, pero mientras miraba la sonrisa amable de Aang, Azular se sintió en uno. Con suerte cuando despertara mañana todo seguiría siendo real.

 **fin**

* * *

 **Azula esta despierta y ahora tiene un amigo.**

 **Dejenme unirme a las barracas de quienes quieren felicidad para Azula.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**


End file.
